The Runaways of Camp Half Blood
by Zoezaz
Summary: two siblings have runaway from camp half blood. the flock is getting paid to bring them back. But they run into some conflicts involving Nudge and Gazzy getting and the flock going to save them. rated safe unless you consider crap a cuss word. :


**Welcome!!!**

**Quote of the day: Friendship is like peeing on your self. Everyone sees it but only you get the warm feeling it brings.**

**Llamas are our friends not allpackas. **

**Enjoy!!!**

"Is that her, Max?" Nudge asks me for the gazillionenth time. And for the gazillionenth time I reply yes. But Nudge being Nudge she just doesn't get the part about 1.) being really quiet while we are watching the girl and 2.) When I say yes it means yes.

"Are you sure?"She asks questionably "because we might be in this tree just watching a complete stranger. Wouldn't that make us stalkers? We probably will have to go to jail because of this, you know, stalking a girl that is just minding her own business going through the park. I wonder where she's going. She migh-mmggph" Iggy clamps his hand over Nudge's mouth. I surprised he knew where it was. If I was blind I would pretend I didn't know where her mouth was and I would smack her on the forehead. _That's not very nice, Max. _Angel says in side my head. I roll my eyes and go back to watching the girl in the binoculars. It takes me a moment to find her among all the people in the park, but I soon spot her heading towards a girl sitting a bench. She picks up her pace as she nears her then goes and sits down next to her. The girl that was on the bench before she sat down has a baseball cap on and stormy gray eyes. The both turn to talk to each other in a whisper. But with our enchanced hearing we can hear the conversation perfectly.

"Have you got it, Annabeth?"The girl asks the person with the baseball cap on. She nods and digs into her Jean pocket for something. She pulls something out that is wrapped in brown and is in the shape of a small hands it over to the girl's out stretched hand.

"Are you sure, Rachel?" Annabeth says, "This could be really dangerous I mean what if your brother isn't…" She drops her voice to a whisper but we can still make out the words she whispers, "A half-blood".

"I know but if I am a halfblood then he must be one, too. And…." Rachel starts to get tears in her eyes. "It's my only chance of saving him" She looks down at her shoes. Annabeth nods and puts a hand on her shoulders.

"You know Rachel that the thing he really needs is to go to camp half blood. He's hurt badly. He needs medical help. I know you're a daughter of Apollo and all but you're still in training."Annabeth says. Rachel looks at her with anger in her eyes. She jumps off the bench.

"So now you're telling me what to do? I've been taking care of him just fine. He doesn't need any of your help or camp half blood's help!" by now walkers and adults are starting to look at them oddly.

"Rachel I didn't mean it that way and you know it. I was just trying to help. I'm sorry" Annabeth stands up and starts to walk away. I turn from watching the two girls and look at the flock.

"Okay Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy go follow Annabeth. Fang, Angel, and I will follow Rachel. Meet me here in an hour if our plan doesn't work"They all nod and hurry down the tree. Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy run after Annabeth and we start to walk quietly to Rachel who is starting to walk in the oppostie direction.

"Act casual" I whisper to Fang and Angel. But it's really hard to look normal and act casual when you're a mutant with wings, but we do the best we can.

Iggy's point of view

"I feel like a spy"Gazzy says. "No wait, I feel like a mass murderer" I look the way that his voice came from.

"You have an evil mind, Gazzy. I like it" while on the other hand Nudge is totally mad and disgusted he would think something like that.

"Really, Gazzy? The world doesn't need another mass murderer in the world. The world really needs more Snickers bars. The world would be so much better if there were. Don't you think, Iggy?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just remember to look and act casual. Are you sure were following her?" I say with worry in my voice.

"Iggy relax. Whose blind you or me?" Gazzy says. Giving this a moment to sink in. "Besides I've learned from the best, right?" I smile at this.

"Ya sure did. But you will never be as good at me. Not in a long shot." This is when I notice something. Why is it so quiet? By now Nudge would be talking about something.

"Nudge?" I call out. I turn to Gazzy. "Where's Nudge?" I hear Gazzy turn in a full circle.

"She was right here a minute ago. Crap. We lost Nudge and we lost sight of Annabeth. Now what are we gonna tell Max?" I try to take deep breaths. Nudge could be anywhere. What if she got taken by erasers? What if… stop. Great now I'm sounding like Nudge.

"Let's just retrace our steps, okay" I say and wait for Gazzy to reply but all I get is silence. Crap, now I lost Gazzy! Can't I do anything right? But before I can start walking to go and look for Nudge and Gazzy someone grabs my arm and I'm yanked into a building.

"Get the frick off me!!!" I yell. Then I take my arm and swing it trying to make contact with someone's head.

"Woah! Relax you insane person. Do you punch people all the time when their trying to save you!?" A girl's voice says and I recognize it as the girl's voice that we heard when we were in the park. Why was Annabeth saving me? And what was I being saved from? But I need to act like I know what's going on so I say instead,

"Yes, I do usually punch people when a complete stranger drags me into a building!" Now I had her speechless.

"Okay you got me there, but could you not punch me please? It would be much appreciated." She then sighs. "Well I guess you should have an explanation. Here, sit down here and I'll tell you" She drags me over to a place and pushes me down lightly. I realize I'm sitting on a couch. A _really_ dusty couch. She then sits down, too.

"Okay so I suppose I shoud start off" she begins "do you know anything about gods?"

Nudge's point of view

Man I got seperated from Iggy and the Gasman. But those were cute shoes. How could I resist looking at them? I mean were in New York City, people! It's not my fault they bring me to my weakness. I wonder how long I've been gone. What am I going to do? What if someone takes me? Maybe I could fight them. What if…my thoughts are interrupted by someone shouting,

"Nudge!!! Nudge!!!" I turn and find Gazzy making his way towards me. I search for Iggy but can't find him. When he gets to me he grabs my hand and pulls me into an alley way. I hug him.

"Uggh! What the heck are you doing!? Get off of me! Did the gas exgaust get to you!?" But I can tell he's not mad he's just worried.

"Where's Iggy?" I say after I break away from him.

"I don't know. I lost him in the crowd. Should we go back to the park and wait for the rest of the flock or should we go find him?" Gazzy looks up at me with hope. I don't know what to do. I wish Max was here to figure out a plan but she's not and Gazzy is depending on me.

"I think we should go back to the park. Erasers are everywhere and we don't want to get lost, too. But I don't want to leave Iggy to fight for himself…" my lip starts to tremble when a black van screeches into the alley way. This sends off major alarms in my brains. Shoud we U&A? I look to Gazzy but he's frozen in shock at what's getting out of the van. It has spikes all over its body. I scream.

"Gazzy, U&A now!!!" The creature is coming closer now but before I can open my wings the monster leaps forward and grabs us both.

"Hello birdies" it says and smiles showing off three rows of razor sharp teeth. "The master will be very pleased to know I have you" It pulls out a two syringes and shoots one into each of us. I try to fight it but I know it's no good. Before I black out I grab onto Gazzy's hand so he doesn't get away from me.

**Please review! Even if you don't like it review. Suggestions are welcome.**


End file.
